SpongeBob's Nemesis
by ILikeFanFictionStories
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story!
1. Chapter 1 - Plankton Captures SpongeBob

SpongeBob was trying to cook some Krabby Patties until Plankton walked to the Krusty Krab.

Squidward: Plankton, can i take your order?

Plankton: No! Where's SpongeBob?

Squidward: He's working, why did you ask me?

Plankton: I want him to give me the krabby patty secret formula!

Then, SpongeBob came in.

SpongeBob: Plankton, get out of the Krusty Krab right now!

Plankton got very angry at SpongeBob and he decided to capture SpongeBob by using his net. Squidward was in shocked that he decided to tell Mr. Krabs about what happened.

Squidward: Mr. Krabs! Plankton captured SpongeBob by using his net!

Mr. Krabs was in shocked.

Mr. Krabs said "Oh my god, thanks for asking! Let's take him out and bring SpongeBob back!

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

SpongeBob woke up and he was scared.

SpongeBob: Plankton, how dare you captured me! I was trying to cook some krabby patties! What's wrong with you?

Plankton: I don't care about your job!

SpongeBob: I need to get out of here!

Plankton: Too late, scarycat.

Then Karen came in to the room.

Karen: My name is Karen and what's your name?

SpongeBob didn't told Karen his name.

 _ **At the Krusty Krab...**_

Mr. Krabs & Squidward had black clothes on and both were tip-toeing because they didn't wanted to be noticed by Plankton and they saw Plankton putting SpongeBob in the freezer.

Mr. Krabs: Oh my god! That's it, let's go save him!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Hostage

Mr. Krabs was drilling a hole to get in to the Chum Bucket. And he did, so he said

Mr. Krabs: Let's go get SpongeBob out of there Mr. Squidward!

Mr. Krabs & Squidward both got in to the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob was still trapped inside the Chum Bucket until Mr. Krabs & Squidward opened the freezer door and got him out. Then, out of nowhere, Plankton comes in and leaves SpongeBob, Squidward & Mr. Krabs hostage.

Plankton: Well, well, well... Attempting to escape my friends?

Plankton grabbed SpongeBob in the arm and Mr. Krabs said

Mr. Krabs: Get off of him Plankton!

Plankton: Oh really? What are you going to do? Put me in federal prison?

The Bikini Bottom Police arrived at the Chum Bucket and they busted down the door.

Officer Pearl Krabs: Sheldon J. Plankton, you are under arrested for kidnapping an incident victim and leaving the other 3 hostage!.

She put Plankton in the police car.

 _ **1 week later, after the incident...**_

SpongeBob was taking a walk with Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob said

SpongeBob: Hey Mr. Krabs, i wonder what Plankton is doing in prison.

Mr. Krabs: Nothing.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Plankton was in his cell and he said.

Plankton: Tomorrow, i am going to get my revenge!

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Plankton's Great Escape

It was 9am in Bikini Bottom and Plankton was still in jail, he woke up and said.

Plankton: I still can't believe i'm still in this stupid jail cell!

Then, somebody named Chi Ko opened the door and said to Plankton.

Chi Ko: Do you want to get out of this stupid jailhouse?

Plankton: Yes!

They both escaped from prison by juimping out of the window.

 **Meanwhile...**

SpongeBob, Squidward & Mr. Krabs were both working until the news came on and SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob: What's going on?

News Reporter: 2 people have escaped from prison, if you see these people please call 911"

Mr. Krabs was in shocked and said

Mr. Krabs: How Plankton escaped?

Squidward: I have no idea, but i hope the cops will find him and Chi Ko.

 **Meanwhile...**

Plankton & Chi Ko were both walking back to The Chum Bucket to make a plan. They both arrived and Chi Ko said

Chi Ko: We are going to rule the world!

Plankton: That's right Chi, we are both going to rule the world!

Plankton & Chi Ko decided to make a device that will destroy the people in Bikini Bottom.

 **At the Krusty Krab...**

Patrick walked in to the Krusty Krab and said

Patrick: What's going on?

Mr. Krabs: Plankton & Chi Ko both escaped together from prison.

SpongeBob walked in and joined in to Patrick & Mr. Krabs's conversation.

SpongeBob: Where are they?

Then, The news came on.

News Reporter: Breaking News, Plankton & Chi Ko are both going to destroy the world by using a device.

SpongeBob was in shocked and so was Mr. Krabs that he called 911 and told the operator.

Mr. Krabs: Find the 2 people that escaped from jail!

Plankton & Chi Ko arrived at Dead Cave and went inside.

Plankton: We shall destroy the people on Bikini Bottom!

Chi Ko: When shall we destroy the world?

Plankton: Now!

Chi Ko started up the device and pressed the button!

Plankton: Now SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and the others will die! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
